1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a rapid-action connection element for a compressed air hose and having a filter, in particular, for use with compressed air-driven hand-held power tools.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Rapid-action connection elements of the type described above, are used for connection of a pneumatic consumer with a pressure source. Thus, with a corresponding use of the rapid-action connection element, the pressure medium always flows therethrough in the direction form the pressure source to the pneumatic consumer.
A rapid-action connection element for a compressed air hose for use in compressed air-driven hand-held tools is disclosed in European Publication EP 0 990 829.
European Publication EP 0 146 997 discloses a rapid-action connection element with a filter integrated therein. The filter can be contaminated and clogged, whereby passing of a flow medium therethrough is blocked. The necessary exchange of the filter causes stoppage of the hand-held power tool.
German Publication DE 197 13 819 discloses a rapid-action connection element with a check valve, and a filter which is formed as a self-cleaning filter by using an integrated displaceable fluidic body of a flow display. A flow display that occupies additional space is not suitable for compressed air-driven hand-held power tools.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is a rapid-action connection element with a self-cleaning filter for use in compressed air-driven power tools.